


We're All Soldiers Now

by zZMissing_LinkZz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, Winston is gonna be a dog, Winston will be here too, Zombies, isn't really that bad, killing zombies, mature just to be safe, rofl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zZMissing_LinkZz/pseuds/zZMissing_LinkZz
Summary: Zombies! Zombies! And more ZOMBIES!A mysterious French girl joins a group of Survivors that calls themselves 'Overwatch'. The world is coming to an end, but they're going to live as long as they can and take as many rotters down as they can.





	1. Cheers, Luv!

Amélie Lacroix took in a deep breath, pressing her eye against the scope of her sniper rifle. It had been a miracle she found such a weapon, and she had already grown fond of it. She preferred to be afar when she slayed the beasts, to avoid danger and to avoid covering herself in more blood than she needed to. Besides, it was really the only weapon she knew how to wield, other than the knife her deceased beloved one had given her… 

\--

_Gérard Lacroix wrapped his fingers around Amélie’s hand, tightening her grip on the gun as he placed the barrel against his forehead. He panted heavily, the fever clearly becoming too much for him. His face was red, his eyes wide and unfocused, “Please… Please... “_

_Amélie frowned, her hand shaking as it held the gun to her husband’s head. This was her fault. She was supposed to watch his back, but the rotter had got to him before she could get to it. She knew he was suffering, but she couldn’t bring himself to shoot the love of her life. “Gérard… I can’t do this. I can’t do this to you.”_

_“Please, mon chérie… I can’t go on like this. I will pass soon anyway, do this know and you won’t have to do it later. I would rather die now, instead of rise later and place your life at risk.” He coughed blood into his sleeve, groaning. “Do it now.”_

_She cringed, holding her finger against the trigger. She shook her head, pulling the gun away as she took several deep breathes, panic etching itself on her features, “I can’t live without you, Gérard, I can’t survive alone.” Tears streamed down her dirt caked face as she wiped at them with her sleeves, sniffling softly._

_“You can do it. You are strong.” He took her hand again, pressing the gun back against forehead as he heaved in a few breathes. “End me.” His voice became more desperate as he wrapped her finger around the trigger, his hands weak and sweaty._

_The gun’s weight didn’t feel right in her hands, she couldn’t really be doing this. She couldn’t murder the one she had vowed to love and cherish. This had to just be a dream, that’s it… She’d wake up from this nightmare in the perfect little apartment they had, where Gérard would be laying beside her. He would hold her until she calmed down and together, they’d return to a peaceful slumber._

_That was where she wanted to be, not here, where she was about to place a bullet between her lover’s eyes that would then lodge itself into his brain. It would end his life, permanently. They had learned early on that the only way to kill -them- was through destroying their brain. She couldn’t live with his life on her hands._

_“There has to be another way, Gérard. There must be a cure to this. Just hold on long enough, and we will find it. You do not have to die.” She knew as she spoke that she was just trying to delay the inevitable. There would be no saving her lover now. He was too far gone, too close to death._

_“Amélie! I am dead either way! I would rather die as a man, and maintain my dignity over turning into another monster like them! Wouldn’t you rather do this now? While I am human? While I will not try not fight back and possibly turn you?” His voice grew angry as he forced her to continue to hold the gun to his forehead. “Do it! Now!”_

_She choked on her tears, nodding mutely. She couldn’t argue with him anymore. These were their final moments together, she didn’t want them to be angry ones. Leaning forward, she pressed a brief kiss against his pale lips, feeling the fever burning. She forced herself to closer her eyes, sobbing as she pulled the trigger._

_The gunshot echoed, blood splattering across her face, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. She couldn’t stop herself from looking over, more tears beginning to flow as she eyed the lifeless body of her husband. Blood and brains splattered on the wall behind where his head had been resting, staining the white paint. A bit of blood trickled out of Gérard’s forehead, pooling on the floor next to his head._

\--

Amélie forced down the unpleasant memory, frowning as she returned to the present. Before her, a small herd of perhaps eight rotters limped along, groaning and growling at each other. If she hadn’t known better, she’d assume they were communicating. But these were no more than shells of the people they once were. They knew only one thing, hunger. The need to feed on flesh. 

Each rotter was in a different state of decay, the worst one’s skin was peeling off from it’s arms and face. It’s jaw jutted out in an unnatural way, it’s teeth beginning to fall out. The rotter’s head was completely bald except for one match of hair in the back that looked like it was hanging on only be a little bit of skin and could fall off at any second. 

Another rotter looked like it had been turned very recently, though there was a huge cavity in it’s stomach. The rotter appeared to be female, and very young. A child. Amélie frowned as she watched the small rotter drag herself forward, the innards of her stomach drooping down and dragging across the ground.

It was not worth her time and ammo to eliminate the horde. She instead sat patiently, ignoring as she began to felt her legs grow numb. After her husband’s death, she trained herself to be able to sit still for hours, or even days. Her best defense against the monsters was stealth, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

As she sat there, she heard the radio in her belt crackle before being following by a high-pitched and very British voice, “Cheers, luv! Can you spot anything? Over.” Amélie fumbled to attempt to cover the speaker and muffle the voice but she was not quick enough. The rotters looked around, turning and wander in the direction of the sound. 

She muttered under breath, cursing the little Brit that seemed to always be getting her into trouble. At times, she questioned why she had joined the group of survivors that called themselves ‘Overwatch’. They went so far as to give each other little codenames to use on the radios, which Amélie didn’t quite understand. The likelihood of another person being on their radio channel was very slim, and even if there was, where would be the harm in one of their names being heard?

“Widowmaker, come in Widowmaker. Over.” Lena’s voice came in through the radio again, using the annoying codename she had bestowed upon Amélie when she had joined. According to her, she looked like she’d fit the name. 

“Silence, you foolish girl.” Amélie hissed into the radio as the rotters got closer. She knew firing would likely draw more to her location but she was beginning to run out of options. They would continue to claw at the base of the tree until she did something about them.

“My codename isn’t ‘Foolish Girl’, Widowmaker, it’s Tracer. Remember, luv? Over.” Her voice continued to crackle but Amélie understood her quite well despite all that.

A third voice came onto the radio, “Ya’ don’t have to say ‘over’ whenever you finish talking, Tracer.” She recognized the voice as Jesse’s, or as Lena liked to call him, ‘McCree’. 

“But it sounds so much cooler! Over.” Lena chipped in. Amélie could practically hear the childish grin that was no doubted painted across the girl’s face. She was growing to hate that grin. Lena was one of the most annoying people she had ever met.

“Children, play nice. And stop using the radios for chit chat.” Another voice entered into the conversation, this one she knew to be Ana. Ana refused to let herself be called anything other than Ana, and Lena respected that. Mostly because, despite her age, she was quite terrifying. Ana appeared to dislike Amélie for whatever reason though, often scowling at her as they went about their day to day business. She feared if it came down to her, Ana would leave her for dead.

Amélie raised the radio to her lips with a sigh, “Thank you all, you have managed to attract a herd in my direction.” She pondered why she joined this group, certainly not for the first time. She would likely be much better off on her own, but having the extra security was often reassuring and made all the trouble worth it.

“Are you in trouble, luv? Over.” Lena’s voice came back over the radio, “I’m on my way. Over.” She went silent, no doubt on her way to try and become Amélie’s ‘knight in shining armor’. Though, knowing Lena, she’d likely just end up getting herself into even more trouble. The British tomboy brought more trouble than she solved, like a majority of the group.

A calmer voice came onto the radio with a soft sigh, “Lena, please try not to create anymore trouble. Jesse is on his way as well.” The voice of Doctor Angela Ziegler. The doctor was likely Amélie’s favorite of all those she was camping with. She was usually the calming voice, a sort of motherly figure to all there. Not to mention, one of the best damn doctors she had ever met, even from before the world had ended. Lena had given her the code name of ‘Mercy’, which fit her quite well, or so Amélie believed.

“Who me? Trouble? Trouble is my middle name, you know that.” Lena could be heard snickering on the other end, with another sigh from Angela.

“Fareeha claims if you make more trouble for Mrs Lacroix, you will be doing everyone’s laundry for three weeks.” Angela threatened, though her tone staying soft and teasing.

“Three weeks?! Alright, alright. I won’t cause any trouble. At least, not on purpose.” Lena hated laundry duty with a burning passion, she couldn’t stand it. Three weeks would no doubt be the end of her. Hell, one week would probably kill her. Not that Amélie thought that was a bad thing… Her life would be much easier without ‘Tracer’ around.

Amélie could hear the girl coming before she could see her, Lena was never one for stealth. She ran down the hill towards her hiding spot, yelling a loud war cry. Or what she thought was a war cry, it was more of a loud, “UAAAGHHHHHH!” Which resulted in her tripping and tumbling down the rest of the hill, landing in a crumbled pile amongst the leaves. 

The commotion had drawled the attention of the rotters in her direction as they glared over at her, growling as they began to shuffle away from the tree and towards the lump of flesh on the ground. Amélie hissed at the girl’s stupidity, though gladly she had drawn them away from her tree. She jumped down, landing gracefully as she pulled her knife out of it’s sheath.

Approaching one of the rotters from behind, in one swift motion, she plunged them blade into the back of the rotters’ neck and up towards it’s brain. The body fell to the floor, finally and truly dead. She moved on to another as Lena pushed herself on her feet, brushing leaves out of her hair, “Yeah! Get ‘em!” The Brit struggled for a moment with pulling out her own knife, the hilt getting caught in it’s sheath.

The French woman rolled her eyes at poor Lena as two more bodies joined the first. The fourth turned towards her, reaching out in an attempt to grab hold of her and pull her in for a taste. But Amélie was too quick for it, stabbing the blade through it’s forehead and letting it fall. She checked herself briefly for any scratches before continuing. 

Lena, wanting to join in on the fun, grabbed the closest rotter to her. She giggled as it tilted it’s head, trying to bite into her hand, amused by the expression it made. Releasing the beast, she danced away, making taunting noises.

“Lena! Just kill them!” Amélie scowled at her, watching her taunt the undead as it lumbered towards her. But, Lena was too agile for them, bouncing away at the last second. 

While she was distracted by Lena’s actions, Amélie didn’t hear the rotter sneaking up on her. She let out a howl as she was talked, grabbing ahold of it’s head to try and push the gnawing jaws away from her face. Lena watched in horror as she was tackled, darting over to assist. The body collapsed on top of Amélie, blood splattering across her face as the girl rammed her knife into the back of the rotter’s head with a loud, “Cheers, love, the calavry’s here!” It reminded her of another time…

\--

_It had been days since Gérald’s death and she couldn’t even bring herself to wash the blood from her face. Though she normally hated having dirt and blood staining any part of her features, it felt strangely comforting. Like a piece of her late husband was still with her. She couldn’t bring herself to part with that piece._

_She had walked, all day and all night, ever since that evening. She had to get away from the memories, to find something else. Maybe she’d starve to death, maybe a rotter would kill her. At this point, she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted nothing more than to simply curl up and pass._

_Death would be blissful… She would be with her love in the afterlife… She should do it. She could be free. Amélie stopped from walking, reaching into her backpack to pull out the handgun that had been given to her. The handgun that had been used to slay Gérald. How fighting that it would end her life as well._

_She sat on the floor of the forest, placing the end of the barrel inside her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. Her finger reset lightly on the trigger as she contemplated what she was about to do. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she released a soft sob. She deserved death, she knew she did. God would never forgive her for taking a human life, and she would never forgive herself._

_Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a strong hand pulled the gun out of her grasp. Opening her eyes, Amélie looked up to see the figure of a man, wearing all black. He wore black boots, long black jeans and a black hoodie. The hood covered his head and a large, skeleton mask covered his face. He looked like the grim reaper…_

\--

“Amélie! Are you okay?!” Lena had pulled the corpse off of her, but was now occupied with trying to take out the last couple of rotters coming towards them. “Talk to me!” 

“Yes, yes. I’m fine.” Her voice came out aggravated, as it always did. Especially when she was talking to Lena. She watched the last few rotters fall to Lena’s knife as she pushed herself back on her feet, pulling a cloth out of her back pocket to wipe the blood from her own knife before putting it away. 

Lena grinned as she walked back over to her, running a hand through her tomboyish mess of hair. It stuck out in all sorts of little spikes, and usually was wild and untamed. Amélie doubted she even brushed her hair at this point… 

“We should get back to camp.” Amélie tugged her radio out, holding down the button, “Lena and I are safe. On our way back.” 

There was a great, relieved sighed, “Wonderful. Report to my tent immediately so I can check on you.” It was mandatory to be checked thoroughly by Angela after being outside of the camp, an extra safety measure to make sure no one turned in their sleep and tried to eat everyone else. That would not be a delightful situation.

“We’ll be there shortly.” She tucked her radio back into her pocket, slinging her sniper rifle over her shoulder, “Let’s go, ‘Tracer’.” She started the short walk back to the camp, her face blank, void of all expression. It was usually the face she wore, not allowing herself to feel or grow attached. Attachment would only lead to more pain, would lead to her having to kill more people she cared about.

\--

Angela tsk’d her tongue as she tabbed rubbing alcohol on a few of Lena’s scraps and cuts, “You should’ve been more careful. You’re going to end up getting yourself seriously hurt one of these days due to how careless and reckless you are. I worry about you.”

Lena’s lips twisted up into a smirk with a soft snicker, “Worry about me you say? Well I didn’t know you liked me that much. I’m afraid Fareeha might get jealous if she found out.” 

As if on que, Fareeha raised the flap of the tent and stepped inside. She quirked a brow at her, folding muscled arms across her chest, “Fareeha would be jealous if she found out what?” The tall, ex-soldier wore a white tank top along with her military pants and boots. Her skin was bronze, with a tattoo under her eye. 

“You blonde girlfriend here is crushing on me hard.” Lena snickered softly, looking over at Fareeha as she entered. “She can’t resist the accent, no one can. Plus, I have the body of a Greek Goddess.” She flexed her arms, showing off tone muscled. Of course, her muscles were nothing compared to Fareeha.

Angela rolled her eyes at Lena, leaning over to press her lips against Fareeha’s cheek in a quick kiss, “Sorry to disappoint, Lena, but Fareeha here is the one I truly love.” Fareeha smirked, sneaking her arm around the doctor’s waist.

“Besides, I can think of plenty of people who can resist your accent… Amélie being one.” Fareeha smirked at Lena as her jaw dropped. She had tried to flirt with the French girl but it had usually resulted in rocks being thrown at her as she fled. 

“Well that’s just not fair! She doesn’t like anything! It’s like she has no emotions.” Lena whined softly, rubbing one of the more recent bruises she had received from Amélie after trying to make sexually suggestive remarks at her. 

The doctor tsk’d her tongue at Lena, frowning at her, “Now, don’t say that, it’s not true. All humans have emotions…” She had seen Amélie several times due to nightmares. An emotionless person would not have nightmares. Plus, she was right, all humans had to have emotions. Even if they liked to pretend they didn't.

“Perhaps try a different approach, ‘Tracer’.” Fareeha suggested, rubbing Angela’s hip as she spoke, “Perhaps she wants to be romanced and not feel like a toy.” 

“You think so? So I should get her some flowers or something? Ask her out on a candle light dinner?” Lena’s eyes brightened as she considered the possibilities. She bounced her knee impatiently, waiting for the doctor to finish cleaning up the cuts on her hands. “C’mon, Angela. Hurry up. I gotta go find some wild flowers.”

Angela chuckled softly as she stepped away, giving her a nod, “Alright, alright. I’m done.” The brit quickly darted out when she was given the okay by the doctor, the tent flap dropping as she left. “Alone at last…” She turned to face her tanned girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Fareeha smirked at Angela, leaning down to peck her lips, “You act like we’re never alone. I recall being just us for quite sometime last night… Though I’m surprised no one heard us with how loud you were.”

Angela turned a bright red, smacking Fareeha’s arm, “You purposefully try to get me to scream your name. I know you do. Don’t play innocent, this is your fault.”

The Egyptian chuckled affectionately at her cute little angel, pulling their hips together with a predatory growl, “And I’m going to get you to scream my name again.”

“Now?”

“Now.”


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs continue to haunt 'Widowmaker' as she tries to make it through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, life got busy. I plan to start updating this one regularly, as it's my favorite.

_Amélie blinked up the man in front of her as he stopped her from achieving the death she desperately wanted to have. A soft hiss escaped her lips as she tried to tug her gun from his grasp, “Votre fils de pute! What do you want? Can you not see I’m a little busy?” She muttered a few more curses in her native tongue, almost hoping to anger the man into blowing her brains out._

_The Reaper’s voice came out low, gravelly and very unimpressed, “Pathetic… If you desire death, you will earn it.” He removed the gun from her grasp, tucking in into the back of his jeans. He grabbed her by the arm, hoisting her onto her feet. “You will have death. Eventually.”_

_She pulled her arm away, shoving the Reaper away from her, “I don’t need you to tell me when I can and cannot die!” She opened her mouth to begin screaming more curses at him, only to be stopped by the sound of the bushes rustling off the side. It must’ve been a rotter…_

_Amélie smiled to herself. This could be the end. She was surprised to instead see a woman rise out of the bushed, an outfit similar to the Reaper’s but instead… purple. “Sombra… I told you to wait.” The man gave an impatient sigh._

_“Oh, relax.” She poked the nose of his mask, eyeing Amélie. “She’s a pretty one, isn’t she? Are you sure she can do the job?”_

_“With a bit of… conditioning.”_

\--

Amélie shook off the memory. She really didn’t want to be thinking about those two right now. A scowl worked it’s way onto her features as she sat up in her cot. The tent she had was shared with two other people; Jessie, the cowboy Lena called McCree and a large Russian woman with pink hair, Zarya. 

She strongly disliked both of them. They were loud, aggravating and both were unable of cleaning of them messes. Amélie was what one would call a neat freak. Every day, she cleaned up their messes with a scowl on her face. She needed things to be clean. 

Amélie considered asking for another tent, maybe even one she could have on her own but she knew they’d never comply with that demand. Things were tight enough already without someone being picky.   
With a sigh of defeat, Amélie decided to give up on the never ending fight againt her tent mates’ uncleanliness. She walked out of the tent, stretching her arms out above her head with a sigh. 

\--

Lena whistled a song to herself as she skipped around, picking wild flowers. She wanted these flowers to be perfect, just like the woman the flowers were meant for. Though she kept her eyes out for flowers, she remained aware of any potential dangers. She wasn’t as reckless as everyone thought she was. 

The Brit jumped and spun around as she heard something approaching, finding only a black German Shepherd waiting for her. “Ohhh, Winston!” She giggled as she held her hand out to the dog as he quickly ran up to her, sniffing at her hand before licking her fingers. “Good dog! Come on!” She patted her thigh and continued her search for flowers. 

\--

_“Faster!” The masked man demanded as Amélie tried to run the obstacle course placed in front of her. She felt numb, having given up trying to fight back long ago. She was exhausted, always exhausted, but she kept pushing her body to the limits. Having been told she would be allowed the death she desired if she complied was her only motivation._

_“I am going faster…” She muttered to herself as she jumped over a wood plank that was being held high up in the air. Sombra watched her from a distance, a cocky smirk dawning her lips._

_“You’re not going fast enough!” Reaper shouted at her, “Faster!” He once more demanded. Amélie sped up, sliding under a low branch. She ran this course every morning since they had brought her to their ‘camp’ several months ago. She knew every turn like the back of her hand, it was second nature to her at this point._

_“And stop!” He commanded as she quickly froze. She had learned when he said stop, he meant to stop completely what she was doing and freeze. “Atta girl…” He chuckled, stepping closer to her. “You’re ready…”_

_“Ready for what?” She turned her head to look at him, keeping her expression blank. A mask she wore to hide the woman underneath. The woman that was dead inside._

_“Ready for Overwatch.”_

\--

As Amélie watched the quiet camp, she caught a glimpse of a brightly dressed woman bouncing her way, an annoying grin on her face. She couldn’t help but groan a little. Why wouldn’t she just leave her alone…

“Heyo, cutie!” Tracer exclaimed as she stopped beside her, holding out a bundle of wildflowers. “Although these are gorgeous flowers, they can’t compare to your beauty.” 

“Cheesy.” Amélie huffed as she refused to reach out and accept the flowers from her, even as the brunette continued to push them towards her. “Lena, I have no time for your foolish games. I’m trying to survive, not play.” She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. But somewhere deep inside, she knew she felt a ping of something for the girl. 

She knew she couldn’t let herself fall for her, she had no room in her life for mistakes. Or love. This world was not meant for love or feelings. It was for killing. Survival of the fittest. She wouldn’t let this brit get in her way. 

The pout on Lena’s face almost made her reconsider… “C’mon, luv. You have to make time for fun or what’s the point in living? I just want to help you see the world isn’t all dark, even if it’s fallin’ apart, ya’ know?”

Amélie eyed her quietly for a few moments before reaching out and taking the flowers. She proceeded to drop them, kicking at them lightly before turning and walking away. She hoped that would keep the cheery woman away from her. She had no time for games, she repeated to herself. 

She had no room in her cold heart for love.


	3. An Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several of the Overwatch members are tasked with scouting ahead in hopes of finding a new place to set up camp after a horde of zombies stumbles upon their current camp at night.

Angela was startled out of her sleep at the sound of growling outside the tent she shared with Fareeha. It took her several moments to realize what was happening, pulling herself out of the sleeping Egyptian's grasp. "Walkers! Walkers in the camp!" She shouted in hopes her voice would carry out towards the rest of the camp. She couldn't be sure how many there were, but she really doubted it was just the one. 

Urgently, she shook her girlfriend's arm before reaching for the gun Fareeha kept under her pillow. Raising it just as the walker forced it's way through the tent, tearing the fabric, she fired. Fareeha sat up quickly, rolling out of the blankets to grab the shotgun laying a short distance away. "Are you okay, habibi!?" She gaze towards the blonde angel as her hand quivered slightly. It was rare very Angela to ever have to fire a gun, but Fareeha was grateful she had been teaching her how.

"I'm fine, liebling. We have no time to waste." As she spoke, another rotter was trying to tear it's way through their tent. Fareeha lowered the gun, holding it in one hand as she grabbed her knife and plunged it between his dead eyes. "We must make sure the rest of the camp is alright!" Although she spoke with confidence, Fareeha could sense that her girlfriend was terrified. They both were. The walkers had never wandered into camp like this before. 

"Come with me, I will not leave you here alone." She leaned down, resting her forehead against Angela's for a brief moment. "I cannot lose you..."

"And I cannot lose you." Angela whispered back, pressing her lips in a tender kiss against Fareeha's own before she stood, neglecting to put her shoes on. There was no time! "Let's go!" She ran out through the tear in the tent, screaming as she came face to face with a third attacker. Being caught off guard, the beast knocked her gun from her hand and fell on top of her. She raised her hands, grabbing the walker by it's head to keep it from sinking it's jaws into her neck. "Fareeha!" 

Fareeha felt her heart stop briefly before she flew into action, kicking the walker off of her loved one as a few more stumbled in their direction. "Angela, hurry! Get up!" Fareeha shot the one she had kicked before turning and shooting another as it approached. Angela was quick to scramble to her feet, grabbing the weapon she had dropped. 

Thankfully, her shouting had been enough to wake up a few, and the rest quickly followed after they heard gunshots. Angela could see Jesse out of the corner of her eye as he shot his beloved revolver. Ana and Jack fought side by side as they always did, watching each other's backs. And then she spotted Lena, surrounded by more walkers than Angela had time to count. "Fareeha, she needs our help!" She took off running to aid Lena but before she could get there, she watched as Amélie swung into action. 

The dark-haired woman rammed the butt of her gun into the first walker as Lena turned and shot one that was trying to creep up behind her. Amélie shot two more before dropping her gun and pulling out her knife. Between the two of them, they had it handled in no time, leaving a pile of bodies behind them. Lena grinned at the French woman, "I was afraid you were gonna let me die there for a moment!"

Amélie eyed her for a moment, lightly shrugging. "We need the extra man power if we wish to live." She picked her gun back up, after she kicked the corpse off of it. She took off to go aid with the rest of the Horde as Lena watched her go.

She smirked, calling out to her back, "I know you'd miss me!" She pulled her second pistol out, holding one in each hand as she shot at every monster she could see. The dark made it hard to tell who was living and who was dead, but Lena tried to be extra careful to make sure she didn't accidentally shoot an ally instead of an enemy. 

After several terrifying minutes, they had dealt with the last of the walkers, for now. Jack was certain that they had made enough noise to attract more, "Group up! Is anyone injured or dead!?” He glanced to Ana as she panted softly, leaning on her gun as she waited for the rest of the group to gather. “We still have everyone… good…” Jack sighed as he ran a hair through his gray hair. 

“We can’t stay here any longer, Jack. The attacks will only get worse from here.” Ana stood up straight, brushing some hair out of her face. A bit of sweat beaded down her forehead, rolling down her temples and dripping off her jaw. 

“You should sit down…” Angela approached Ana, wrapping her arm around her waist to help support her. Ana was getting older, and the old soldier was starting to struggle with such stress. As her doctor, Angela also knew that her girlfriend’s mother wasn’t sleeping enough these days. Many of the Overwatch members were haunted by nightmares, reminders of the ones they lost, those they couldn’t save. 

Ana leaned onto the doctor for support as Jack frowned, a look of concern on his face. He forced himself to look towards the rest of the group. “We’ll have to find someplace new to set up. Fareeha, I want you to be in charge of the scouting party. Take whoever you see fit to go and see as soon as possible. We need to get out of this area.” He turned to Ana, offering to take her from Angela. “You need to lie down… Come.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her back to the tent they shared together. 

Fareeha watched as her mother was taken away, turning to the rest of the group. “Jesse and Lena, you two will be coming with me.” She wanted to keep the force small, so as not to weaken the base camp too much. She knew the three of them could pull it off. “Go pack, we leave in thirty minutes.” They both nodded at her and returned to their tents to prepare themselves as Fareeha did the same, Angela following behind her. 

“Why didn’t you ask me to come? I want to go with you.” Angela folded her arms across her chest, pouting as she eyed her taller girlfriend. She did not want to let her go out on her own, what if she needed medical attention and Angela wasn’t there to help her?

Fareeha looked over at her as she packed a clean set of clothes as well as some ammo. “Because I will not willing you place you in potential danger. Besides, the camp will need you here. You’re our only doctor, we can’t place you at risk.”

“And you cannot be placing yourself as risk! I am coming, what if you need a doctor? It’s dangerous out there, if you or Jesse or Lena got injured, I wouldn’t be there to save you. What if you die?” Angela huffed at her, stepping closer as Fareeha rolled her eyes. 

“I have field medic training, I can take care of any wounds we may get, but I doubt we will. I’ll be back in a couple of days, we’re just looking for a new place to set up. I’m sorry, Angela, but you’re not coming.” Fareeha zipped up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. The sun had yet to even rise, but she wanted to get an early start.

Angela did not seem pleased with that idea, shaking her head. “Please, just let me come with you. For my peace of mind.” She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s waist as she clinged onto her. “Please, liebling. You know I can’t stand being away from you. It’ll drive me mad not knowing if you’re alive or not.” She whispered as she tilted her head back to look up at Fareeha.

“I can’t, Angela.” She cupped the doctor’s cheeks in her hands, leaning down to press her lips against her forehead. “You distract me. I can’t keep my mind on the task at hand with you around, it’ll be placing us all in danger. I need to be able to focus, and I can do so when I know you’re here, protected. I will be back soon, alive. I promise.” 

She slowly gave in, squeezing her tightly as she nodded her head in begrudging agreement. She didn’t want to place anyone in danger, especially not Fareeha. “Fine… But you best be back completely intact or I will never forgive you.” She pulled her down for a kiss, closing her eyes. The kiss lingered before Fareeha slowly pulled herself away. 

“I will see you later.” Fareeha patted her hip before she walked out of the tent, where Jesse and Lena were waiting for her. “Let’s go.” They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group before they started their walk. Fareeha decided to go North, following the river nearby. Jack had loaned one of the few maps they had to her, though it only sketched out a bit of the area. Places they had already explored. 

They walked for hours with light conversation, the sun starting to rise as they decided to stop for a break, as none of them had anything to eat yet. Fareeha reached into her bag, pulling out a bag of jerky, handing them each a piece. “It’s dry, and spicy, but it’s good.”

 

“I love a bit of spice.” Jesse grinned as he accepted the jerky, ripping a large junk out with his teeth as he chewed on it loudly. He lowered himself onto the grass, spreading his legs out infront of him as Fareeha kneeled down. Lena sat with her legs crossed, closing her eyes as she chewed.

“So… Lena… How are things going with Amélie?” Fareeha questioned with a smirk. She wanted to keep their spirits up, as she was sure they were missing home just as much as she was. 

“Terrible…” Lena groaned for a moment before her smile returned. “But, I will eventually get her to agree to go on a date with me. I know she wants to, there is just… something holding her back. I think she’s been hurt before, but I will help fix her.” 

Jesse snickered at her words as he took another bite, “I think you two would make a cute couple.” 

“We would though! We’d be perfect together!” Lena sighed happily, leaning back on her palm as she chewed quietly. And that was when she heard the gunshot. Before she knew what was happening, Fareeha dropped to the ground, her shoulder bleeding heavily.

As both her and Jesse reached for their weapons, an Australian accent called out. “Lower yer weapons, we’ve got ya’ surrounded!”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks XD


End file.
